pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2016 is Super Awesome Style)
2016 is Super Awesome's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sadness - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2) *Disgust - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Sadness - Grover (Sesame Street) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (2016 is Super Awesome Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2016 is Super Awesome Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2016 is Super Awesome Style) - Princess Zelaina Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2016 is Super Awesome Style) - Jane Darling We Should Cry *Inside Out (2016 is Super Awesome Style) - Carrie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2016 is Super Awesome Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (2016 is Super Awesome Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2016 is Super Awesome Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (2016 is Super Awesome Style) - Transcripts Gallery Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Joy Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bing Bong Category:2016 is Super Awesome Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG